


America's Bucket List

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, fruk is a background ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Alfred recruits Russia to help him do a list of ten things.





	America's Bucket List

Alfred rocked back on his heels and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking over his shoulder almost nervously as he waited for the man to open the door. He puffed out a breath of air and watched as it left his mouth almost looking like smoke, like he used to do when he was a kid. Sometimes Alfred would pretend he was a dragon breathing fire when he did that, and other times he would pretend he was smoking. Now he was just cold.

He knew that the other man was home, but seeing as it was two in the morning he might be asleep. Alfred briefly considered just breaking in like he did back during the Cold War, but decided against it. He wanted Russia’s help, not to have the other man hate him more than he did. 

It took three more knocks but the door finally opened and for a moment sapphire clashed with sleepy amethyst. Alfred smirked slightly, allowing his eyes to wander the man’s cute tousled hair, “Oh sorry, did I wake you up?” He teased. Russia frowned and closed the door.

Alfred whined and banged his fist on the door, “Vanya, come on! Open the door, I’m fucking cold.” He didn’t really think Russia would reopen and so he turned around to leave. He wondered briefly who he could go to. England, France, and Canada all closed the door when they saw him too, and didn’t reopen it. Maybe Japan… but Japan kinda hates him right now. 

...Everyone does. 

The door reopened and Russia called, “What do you want, Amerika?” His accent thickened in the early morning. Alfred grinned and whirled around. He bounded up the steps and shoved past the owner of the house to let himself in. He maneuvered the large home until he found the fireplace and went to stand in front of it. 

As he warmed himself he babbled, “You know, you don’t need to call me America anymore. I mean, the states have disbanded so I’m not a country. Besides, on my last day being alive couldn’t you at least attempt to be informal with me? I mean, I think you and I have been through enough shit in the past for you to call me by my name.”

Russia interrupted, “If I call you Alfred, will you stop joking around and get to the point?” 

Alfred laughed loudly and turned around, “Sure thing big guy!” He paused and let his gaze roam the interior of the sitting room. It looked clean and cozy. The beige couch near the back wall looked comfortable enough for him to take a nap on. He probably would if he had the time.

He snapped his gaze to his host and took a moment to stare at his once-friend, once-rival, now… something else. Russia had dressed down for bed and was wearing, instead of his normal long coat and formal clothing, sweatpants, a tank top, and his long white scarf. If Alfred remembered correctly, even when they were close during imperial times he had worn that thing to bed. He once remembered when he asked Russia if he were afraid he would choke during the night, and Russia laughed softly and ruffled his hair. He had told him that no, he was not afraid of choking nor was he afraid the he would ruin the scarf. He didn’t explain, and Alfred didn’t have the attention-span to ask him to. 

Alfred sobered slightly, he almost wished he had, “Okay buddy, here’s why I’m here. I’m going to die today.” Russia looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. No words came out. America continued, “Like I said, my states have disbanded. They’re all their own separate countries now. I only have until midnight tonight until I join Rome in wherever he went.”

“Are you sure?” Ivan gazed at him in disbelief, “I mean, Prussia disbanded but he’s still hanging around…”

Alfred laughed, not nearly as boldly as he had before, “Yeah, I still don’t know why that is. There are a number of theories, but that doesn’t matter right now.” He held out his hand, “Give me your hand.” Russia pursed his lips but followed direction. Alfred pulled Russia towards him just enough to put Russia’s hand over his heart. Russia’s disbelief faded into acceptance at what he felt. Or rather, what he didn’t feel, “My heart’s no longer beating.” Alfred didn’t need to tell him, but he did anyway. 

Russia nodded and took his hand away. He didn’t meet Alfred’s gaze as he asked, “So what’s your plan? Do you really want to spend your last day alive with me?” 

Alfred smiled, “There’s no one I would rather be with.” Russia’s gaze met his own and he arched an eyebrow, not at all believing the sunny blond. Alfred amended, “Actually, I tried my family before coming here, but they didn’t reopen the door. Iggy told me to come back when it wasn’t one in the fucking morning.” 

“Did you tell them why you were there?” Russia tried.

Alfred shook his head, “No, you’re the only one who knows. I mean, sure they all know the status of my states, but they don’t know that I’m gonna disappear after today is done.” He brightened up, “We’re wasting time!” He told the other cheerfully, “What do you say big guy? Are you up for one last adventure?”

Russia gave a rare non-creepy smile, “Sure. I have time to indulge one last childish fantasy of yours.”

Alfred laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Actually it’s ten last childish fantasies.” He fished around in his jacket pocket for a moment and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper. He opened it and scanned through the contents before turning to the nation, “I wrote out a bucket list of things I need to accomplish before I die. They’re the people who I feel I need to say goodbye to, without them knowing it’s me saying goodbye.” 

Russia’s eyes sparkled with amusement, “Alright, that sounds fun. Who’s first?”  

“Your sisters.” Russia’s smile dropped and Alfred hurriedly added, “It’s nothing bad or perverted or anything like that!” 

After what felt like forever the older nation nodded, “I will go change, you should call my personal airplane.” Nations get their own method of flying when they need to visit the other countries quickly. Alfred used to have a helicopter. With Russia’s personal vehicle they would be able cross the world very quickly. 

Alfred picked up the phone and called the number he had once memorized. The pilot didn’t seem surprised to hear him on the other line. They had grown used to the other nations demanding to use each other’s personal vehicles.

When Russia returned he had put on his normal attire. They heard the sound of the airplane landing outside and Russia looked at him, “Are you ready to go?” 

For the first time since Alfred made this plan he actually felt almost nervous, “Yeah I’m ready.” He lied, “We need to go to Belarus first.” 

Russia shuddered but complied, leading the way outside to the plane. Alfred turned around before entering, allowing himself one last look at the home that he'd spent a lot of his time trying to break into. Not out of malicious intent, he just liked to bug Russia. 

The flight to Belarus's place lasted half an hour. Alfred took this time to talk to Russia. He didn't talk about any topic in particular, he just enjoyed talking to someone who actually listened to him. Russia didn't turn to read a book or look outside or at his phone. His attention remained on Alfred the entire time. He only interrupted when Alfred got on a different train of thought. 

When they arrived at her home neither were surprised to see her awake and waiting for them. She ignored Alfred completely and went to latch onto her brother, "I missed you." She didn't sound like she missed him in the way that she, as his sister, should have. 

Russia looked at Alfred almost pleadingly and the American laughed, "Hey Nat, good to see ya too." She looked at him and frowned for a moment, before brightening up. Well, brightening up as much as possible for her. She walked away from her brother and stood in front of Alfred, looking him up and down, "You look terrible." She informed.

Alfred winked, "You're as lovely as ever." 

She wasn't amused but she didn't try to stab him. She must be in a good mood, "What do you want? Why are you spending time with Big Brother?" 

Alfred thought about how to broach the subject carefully, without setting her off or getting his request denied, "Actually, is Ukraine here?"

"She is." Belarus's eyes narrowed, "Why use her country name? She gave you permission to use her human one. You used my human one." 

Alfred waved his hand, "Don't think too much on it." He dismissed, "Can you bring her out." Belarus didn't move, "Please?" He pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes. The girl relented and disappeared inside her house. Alfred was pleased to see that she didn't hate him. Once upon a time she wasn't too fond of him, but when the Soviet Union collapsed she had come to live at Alfred's place for a little bit before returning to Russia's side. She was fun and all but she was exhausting. 

When Belarus returned, she had her older sister following closely behind. Ukraine, like Belarus, first went to greet Russia. After all, he was the more important of the two guests now. Back when Alfred was a country and, he'll admit, kind of a dick sometimes, they always greeted him out of fear that he'd do or say something cruel. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Now he was back to how he was pre-world wars, so a little less dickish. 

After Ukraine finished checking on Russia, i.e. is he feeling alright, has he been eating, has he been getting enough sleep, is his scarf irritating him at all, is anything at all uncomfortable etc. she turned to Alfred, "So what brings you so early in the morning?" 

Alfred grinned, now seemed like the perfect time, "I need your help with accomplishing a major task that I once challenged myself to complete." Both sisters tilted their head curiously at the same time. Alfred found that adorable. He continued, "Belarus."

"What?" The girl snapped, answering to her name.

Alfred shook his head, "No, you're the task." All three Russians frowned and Alfred explained, "See, when I first met you, you terrified me. That's probably because you tried to stab me in the ribs with a knife." 

"I'm not sorry." She told him, her expression blank.

Alfred laughed again, "I didn't think you would be. Anyway, I vowed to myself that one day, I would receive a sweet, genuine, not at all creepy or threatening hug from you."

It took a minute for the three of them to process this, "You want me to hug you." Belarus repeated.

Alfred nodded but put up a hand to stop her from walked over to him from where she was now latched onto her brother's arm, "Yes, but there's a catch to this hug. It needs to be affectionate, but not the type of affection where you grab my butt like last time."

"I'm not sorry about that either." She interjected once more. 

Alfred grinned, "Neither am I. But I mean a hug that you would give to someone like Ukraine." 

After moment of mulling it over Belarus asked, "What do I get if I give you this?" 

Alfred pursed his lips, "Well, I'm not really a country anymore. What would you want?"

"A kiss." Alfred blinked at her in disbelief and shock. Belarus added, "On the lips. Like you would give to Big Brother." 

Both of the men protested that no, under no circumstances would Alfred ever give Russia a kiss. Ever. Alfred even laughed, "I would have to be on my deathbed." 

Belarus didn't falter from her request, nor did she look convinced in the slightest, "Do we have a deal?" She held out a small, slender hand. Alfred mulled over the request for another second before agreeing. 

Ukraine cheered, "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She got an idea, "Wait! I want to record this!" She rushed into the house, returning moments later with a cellphone.

Belarus and Alfred both waited until she was ready. When she gave them the okay, Belarus left Russia's side completely and wrapped her arms around Alfred's waist, burying her face in his chest and inhaling deeply. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of her head, closing his eyes for just a moment before they both let go. He smiled, "Thanks."

Belarus frowned, "Now you need to kiss me." She reminded. 

Alfred chuckled, and leaned forward, giving her just a peck on the lips. She accepted that as good enough. 

When Ukraine finished recording Alfred walked over and gave her a hug as well before turning to leave, "Bye sisters." He called. Ukraine and Belarus waved. 

When he and Russia were safely in the plane the older man turned to him, "No 'see ya'?" He checked. It was unusual for Alfred not use that old catchphrase of his. He once complained that he hated goodbyes. 

Alfred shrugged, "I won't. That's my last time seeing them." He turned his gaze to look out the window, but both of the girls had already gone back inside, “This was my goodbye.” 

Russia watched him for a moment, “I wish you’d told them. They would want to join you on this little adventure.”

“That’s  _ why _ I didn’t tell them. That’s how I want them to remember me, as the happy Alfred with no care in that world, and with only slight sexual tension towards their brother.”

Russia frowned, “We don’t have any sexual tension.” He told him. Alfred rolled his eyes and Russia pressed, “I would not have sex with you.”

“ _ Sure _ buddy. Lithuania’s next.” Russia scowled but let the matter drop. 

Lithuania was much less thrilled to see Russia than his sisters, and for the most part focused on Alfred, "Oh Mister America!" He greeted, letting him into his house, "What brings you here so early in the morning?" 

Alfred didn't answer his question right away, instead asking, "Hey, what time is it?"

Lithuania didn't seem surprised that his question was ignored, and honestly he knew that Alfred didn't mean to do things like that, "It's three in the morning." Alfred nodded, and did the math in his head. It took them about thirty minutes to travel from Moscow to Minsk, and then about twenty minutes from Minsk to Vilnius. He should have enough time to visit everyone he wanted to if he was quick, but he also knew that the flight to Canada would take a couple of hours. 

Alfred seemed to forget where he was and he jumped when Lithuania snapped in front of his face, "Mister America? Is there a reason you're here?" 

Alfred once more ignored the question and walked further into the house to sit on Lithuania's couch, "Hey could you call me Alfred? I mean, it's great and all that you still respect me enough to use my official name, but that's not me anymore."

Lithuania seemed surprised by the request, "Certainly Mister... Alfred." Alfred puffed his cheeks out but let the title slide. If Lithuania wanted to remember him as something more than informal then Alfred wasn't going to fight it. 

Alfred turned to look at Russia, "Hey big guy, could you go fetch me a drink?" He requested. Russia raised an eyebrow and Alfred grinned, "I'll give  _ you _ a kiss  _ too _ ." He offered.

"Nyet." Russia denied almost immediately, giving Alfred an idea.

"Okay, then I'll kiss you if you don't." Normally the threat would not work on him, but he understood Alfred enough to realize that he wanted a little bit of time alone with Lithuania. The brunette would not speak freely if Russia was lurking about.

Once he left Lithuania checked, "Too?"

Alfred waved his hand dismissively, "Belarus wanted me to give her one. Ukraine recorded it so I'm sure you'll see it." 

Lithuania shoved his hands in his pockets, "Oh." He paused, "Was it nice?" 

Alfred smirked at him knowingly, "It was an  _ ordinary _ kiss with an _ ordinary _ girl." He answered, making sure not to give Lithuania the answer that he was looking for. 

The man looked disappointed, "Oh well... good for you." They fell into silence before Lithuania asked, "Is that all you wanted?"

Alfred shook his head, "Actually I wanted to pay you for everything you've done. Although, not with money." He added on that last bit when Lithuania looked confused. The value of the dollar has not yet plummeted, but it would soon. After all, the states only separated last week. 

Lithuania remained standing as he waited for Alfred to get to the point, but when the blond didn't speak up he spoke, "What is it you want to give me?" 

Alfred grinned and reached inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out a key-chain with four separate keys on it, "Two of these are for my cars, one is for my motorcycle, and the third one is for my house." He tossed the key-chain to Lithuania, "Here ya go."

The man looked surprised, "You're just... giving me these? Where will you live?" 

Alfred bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying that he won't, "I'm staying with Iggy." He lied. Lithuania bought it and marveled at his new belongings. The vehicles won't go down in value for quite some time, so if he grew low on money he knew he could sell it for a nice amount. And the house is great for spending time separated from Russia by an ocean. 

Lithuania grinned, "Thank you very much Alfred." He had dropped the title, "What brought this on?"

Alfred smiled, "I guess I just felt like being nice. You know, tying up loose strings and all that." Russia chose that moment to reappear, handing Alfred a can of Pepsi that had already been opened, "Did you spit in this or take a sip?"

Russia nodded, "Yes." He answered, not elaborating on which one he did. Instead he pointed at the key-chain, "You're just going to give him that stuff?" 

Alfred grinned, "Yeah. I'm not going to need it anymore."  

Russia wrinkled his nose, "I'm not giving you anything." He informed the Lithuanian. 

The man sputtered out a response as Russia watched with an amused look in his eyes. His face remained passive but Alfred could tell that that was a joke. 

He teased, "Are you gonna give me something?" 

Russia frowned, "I already am. I'm giving you my time." Alfred frowned and looked down at the floor, "What more do you want?"

"...Your attention." He mumbled. 

Russia sighed and turned to Lithuania, ignoring the cute American in favor of talking to the other nation, "My sister might enjoy visiting that house. You should invite her."

Lithuania laughed nervously, "Are you just telling me this because you want her to be as far away from you as possible?"

"Yes." Russia confirmed. 

Alfred returned to his normal cheerful self and stood up from his spot on the couch. He crushed the now empty can in his hand, showing to the others that his strength had not yet diminished, and tossed it to Lithuania, "Yeah, you should take her there. Or you can take Poland. I don't judge." He winked, "I have some old romantic movies that you can put into the TV. Perfect for a date." He paused and  thought about it, "Although, if you're trying to date Belarus then maybe you'd best use the horror films that I have. She likes things paranormal." 

Lithuania nodded, "Thank you again." 

Alfred nodded and gave a thumbs up, "Yeah." He set his mouth into a straight line, not quite a frown, not quite a smile, before tilting the corners upwards, "Anyway, Russia and I need to keep going. Goodbye."

Lithuania nodded again and eyes the keys, no longer giving Alfred his full attention, "Bye Mister America." 

As they left, Russia commented to Alfred, "That was probably the least selfish thing you've done so far." 

Alfred laughed, "Today or in general?"

Russia hummed, "Yes." 

Alfred laughed again, "Well, the next thing is also pretty selfless. You know how Francis and Iggy have their on-again off-again relationship?"

Russia shrugged, "I don't really care about them. Are we going to England or France?" 

Alfred pouted but answered anyway, "England. I'm sure Francis is still there." At Russia's inquiring look Alfred continued, "They broke up but Francis is trying to get back together. When I knocked on Iggy's door this morning they both answered before slamming the door in my face." He shrugged, not at all phased, "I want to get them back together. When I go they should at least have each other."

Russia watched him a little sadly, "Your death is going to affect England." He commented.

Alfred smiled, "Arthur will get over it. He doesn't like me that much." 

Russia raised an eyebrow but didn't argue with it. He knew that Alfred was very wrong in that assumption, but fighting him on it would only make the boy feel worse than he already did. Russia eyed him carefully, smiling and watching the ground race by beneath them. Surely he must be upset by the whole thing, right? No one dies with a smile on their face.

As Alfred laughed and pointed something out below Russia corrected himself, Alfred would be the type of person to smile up until his death, without a care in the world. 

Instead, Russia brought up another thing that was on his mind, "So how do you plan on getting them back together?" 

"I know Iggy well enough to know how to convince him that something like this is a good idea." Alfred grinned, turning to face Russia, "I've only had about two hundred years to study up." 

They reached London at five in the morning, and Alfred hoped this was late enough. When he walked up to the large yet comfortable house he noticed that the lights were on and he heard arguing. They were both wide awake. 

Alfred turned around the face Russia, but before he could say whatever it was he was going to, Russia put a hand up and stopped him, "I already said it once, but I'll say it again. I don't really care about England or France. I'll wait in the plane." Alfred gave a thumbs up and watched him go. He ignored the part of him that panged when he could no longer see him, wishing only to stay by his side until he was gone. 

After all, he's loved Russia ever since he was a kid. 

Mentally shaking his head he drummed his fist on the door. Francis was the one to open it, and he didn't look surprised or happy to see him there, "What do you want, Alfred?" Alfred smiled, happy that Francis used his human name.

Arthur shouted from inside, "Alfred, when I said come back later I meant longer than four hours." 

When Francis turned to say something to Arthur, Alfred took advantage of the distraction and shoved his way inside, "I know, but I have other people I gotta see today. I just wanted to stop by and say hey."

Arthur didn't look amused, but he didn't kick him out which was also nice, "Yes, hi." He turned and stormed into the kitchen to angrily make Alfred a cup of tea, effectively leaving him alone with the Frenchman.

Alfred turned to look at his parent figure, "So, what happened this time?"

Francis sighed and sat down on the couch, "Angleterre is upset because I flirted with Austria."

Arthur shouted from in the kitchen, "And Hungary, both Italians, Seychelles, and the rest of the bloody world!" 

Alfred waited until he was finished to call, "And me." 

Arthur reappeared in the doorway and folded his arms across his chest, frowning at the American, "What?"

Alfred repeated, "Well, he also flirted with me." He looked at Francis, "I mean, even though you helped raise me and you only see me as your brother slash child thing." Francis shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic. Alfred turned back to his closest friend, "So his flirting means absolutely nothing to anyone." He thought about it, "Actually the only time I've ever seen him mean something that he's said is when he talks to you." 

Arthur walked farther into the room, "I  _ suppose _ that's true." He allowed.

Alfred pressed on, "Seriously, any one of those people you listed could tell you exactly who he belongs to." Arthur nodded, his eyes staring absentmindedly at Francis. Alfred continued, "It's kinda ridiculous that you're fighting about it instead of doing what you used to do."

Arthur snapped his attention back to Alfred, "And what did I used to do?"

Alfred shrugged and let his gaze wander around the room as he spoke, showing that he wasn't really thinking about what he was saying. This way was best because it let Arthur know how obvious it was. It works nine out of ten times, although that number changes from ten out of ten times when it has to do with Francis, "You would take what was yours in a gross way that Mattie and I heard way too much of growing up. To, I dunno, show the whole world that they can look but not touch or something." 

Arthur pursed his lips, "That's true." He agreed. 

Alfred turned to face his brother but when he saw the look in his eyes he decided it was time to leave. He laughed, "Goodbye Arthur. Goodbye Francis." He called, turning around and walking out the door. He would have liked to give them each a hug, but determined that that would just give him away. 

He hoped that they would stay together long enough to forget he ever existed and ruined their relationship in the first place. 

As he got on the plan he found Russia looking down at his phone, not looking up when Alfred cleared his throat. Alfred rolled his eyes and went to the pilot, "Next is Germany." He informed.

When he returned to Russia he found the other watching him with an almost bored look, "I was watching a cute cat video that Liechtenstein sent everyone." He informed.

Alfred laughed and refused to think of the fact that she didn’t send him one, "I almost wish I had enough time to go visit her." 

Russia nodded and Alfred sat down across from him, "So how did it go?" 

"It worked." 

The plane didn't take off yet and at Alfred’s confusion Russia pressed, "I really think you need to walk right in there, interrupt whatever it is they're doing, and give them both a hug."

Alfred laughed and shook his head, "No way dude. That would just seem weird to them."

" _ Alfred _ ." Russia's voice was stern, "We're not leaving here until you do. It's something that you need to do before you die. Tell them both that you love them and that you'll miss them. I don't  _ care _ if they suspect something's up." 

Alfred frowned but got out of the plane to follow direction. He was lucky to find them only kissing. They broke apart to frown at Alfred, "Didn't you leave?" Arthur snapped.

Alfred ignored the question and strode forward, pulling his oldest friend in for a hug. He whispered, "I'll miss you." Before letting him go. He repeated the process with Francis, who had actually returned the hug. Arthur still seemed to be in shock.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head as he once more said, "Bye guys. Love ya." And left quickly. 

Arthur turned to look at Francis, "What was that?" 

The Frenchman shrugged, "Alfred has always been a little strange."

Back on the plane Alfred was sitting down and this time they were finally taking off. Alfred didn't comment to Russia about how he was right, that Alfred did need to do that. 

They arrived at Germany's house at 5:45 in the morning. They would have gotten there sooner but Alfred insisted they stop for pizza and drinks. The German was already awake and had begun his day, not looking surprised at all to see them there. Alfred was the first out of the plane and he rushed past Germany into the other man's house. 

Germany is great and all and he would have his time to say goodbye, but first Alfred feels a very strong desire to use the bathroom and wake up Prussia. Not at the same time. 

He finished emptying his bladder and walked to the basement where Prussia sleeps, and found the albino on the couch with an empty bottle of beer hanging from his hand. He flicked on the lights and just as Prussia began to wake up he tackled him, effectively waking him up the rest of the way. Prussia cackled, "Why are you like this?" 

Alfred joined him in his laughter, "I wanted to wake you up. I need your help with something." 

Prussia grinned and sat up, pushing Alfred off of him, "This better be good. I only got like an hour of sleep."

Alfred blinked at him in confusion, "It's like a quarter 'til six." He informed.

Prussia nodded, "I'm aware." 

Alfred shook his head slightly and dropped the subject, deciding to just launch into his plan before Russia bothered Germany too much and got them kicked out, "I made a bucket list because I'm gonna die at midnight and I'm saying goodbye to everyone I love and I want to steal Germany's dogs."

Prussia blinked at him, processing this, "Okay." He paused, "You love West's dogs?"

"Sure." Alfred let a goofy grin spread across his face, "But more than that I want him to get mad at me one last time. And I always wondered what would happen if I took his babies." 

Prussia nodded and returned the grin, standing up, "Let's do it." He began to lead the way out of the basement but stopped abruptly before climbing the stairs. Alfred didn't expect him to stop so he bumped into him.

Prussia turned around and wrapped his arms around Alfred, burying his face in the crook of Alfred's neck, "I'm gonna miss you kid." 

Alfred blinked to fight back tears. This was the only real goodbye that he was going to be getting. He's glad it's from Prussia. He returned the hug just as tightly, "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too." He gave a watery chuckle and cursed himself for failing, "You know, I still remember when you taught me how to fight."

Prussia huffed out a laugh, "You sucked." He commented, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Alfred felt a weird sense of pleasure at seeing tears forming in the albino's eyes as well, "But eventually you sucked less."

Alfred grinned, this one actually reaching his eyes, "That's all thanks to you." 

Prussia pulled him in for one last hug before turning and climbing the steps, "Now let's go steal West's dogs." 

Alfred laughed and let himself be led. He was glad that he spontaneously told Prussia what was going on. The first dog that they found was Aster. Prussia stopped and scratched the dog's ears. He turned to Alfred, "Alright, if you wanna make a larger impact, I would suggest only taking one. You'll get farther and it'll be easier for you to only carry one."

Alfred nodded, "So I should just pick up Aster and leave?" 

Prussia nodded his confirmation, "Go get in the plane and I guarantee you'll give West a heart attack. It'll be funny." He paused, "Just don't actually, like, fly off." 

Alfred gave a thumbs up and picked the dog up easily, once again thankful that his strength hadn't yet left. He turned and walked out of the door, right past Germany. Prussia followed and leaned against the doorway with his arms across his chest and a smirk on his face. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to watch this.

Dog in hand, Alfred walked past Russia and onto the plane, calling behind him, "Thanks for the dog Luddy!" 

Behind him he heard Prussia cackle and he knew that the expression on Germany's face must be priceless. He turned and glanced back and had to fight to keep a straight face as Germany raced towards the plane to rescue his dog.

He put down Aster just long enough to close the door. He grabbed a slice of pizza and offered it to the dog, not looking up when the door was forced open, "America!" Germany shouted. 

Alfred looked up, his face remaining passive, "Oh hey. I'm just feeding my new dog." 

Germany didn't look amused in the slightest, snapping something in German that caused Aster to whine and exit the plane. This time Alfred let himself laugh, "Dude I'll trade you Russia for Aster." He tried.

Germany scowled and turned around to leave. Alfred followed, still holding the pizza slice. He followed Germany back to the house and felt Russia walking behind him. Germany snapped at Prussia, "You let him do this."

Prussia grinned, "I helped." Alfred laughed and handed him the slice of pizza, which Prussia ate quickly.

Germany sighed and looked like they all gave him a huge headache, "I'm going inside."

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Germany, wait." The other turned to look at him expectantly, and Alfred struggled to figure out what he was going to say. He wanted to apologize for everything bad he's ever done to him, and thank him for everything that Germany has ever helped him with. He wanted to tell him that he'd always considered him a close friend and that he wished that he would come with him and stay by his side until he died. Instead he finished with, "Bye." 

Germany nodded curtly, "Goodbye." 

Prussia moved out of the way just enough for Germany to push past before reached back and closing it. He turned and stepped forward, giving Alfred another hug, "Do you want me to come with?" He checked, pulling back and searching his gaze.

Alfred shook his head, "Nah. Stick with your brother." 

Prussia nodded and glanced wearily at Russia before a genuine smile stretched across his face, "See ya next time kid."

This time Alfred responded with, "See ya." 

Russia walked Alfred back to the plane in silence. When they sat down he commented, "You told him." When Alfred nodded Russia commented, "I'm glad." 

"Me too." He looked out the window and saw that Prussia had disappeared to go inside, "Next is Japan."

The flight to Tokyo was actually a little longer. Alfred fell asleep in the two hours that it took. He didn't mean to but he accidentally placed his head in Russia's lap as he slept. Russia looked at his phone and absentmindedly brushed a hand through Alfred's hair as the American slept, seeing no real reason why he should make him move. 

When they arrived it was already light out and Alfred was mostly awake. Instead of just walking in he knocked on Japan's door and waited patiently. Japan was fast to answer it and didn't greet him with hostility, "America." 

Alfred smiled, "Hey Kiku. Are ya busy?" Russia eyed him, noticing that this time Alfred was acting a bit more reserved. With the others, he would have just let himself into their home. 

Japan shook his head and stepped back, "Not at all. Come in." Alfred grinned and thanked him. 

Once inside he looked very awkward and out of place, as though he didn't know what he was going to do. He rocked back and forth on his heels and both Japan and Russia stared at him, waiting for him to do something. Eventually Alfred cleared his throat, "With the others I gave them something or stole their dog. I have an idea of what I want to give to you, but I'm not sure how to do it without it feeling insincere." He confessed.

Russia looked around for someplace to sit before deciding that the floor seemed perfectly comfortable. He was certain he was going to a bit of a show with this one. More of a show than last time. He wondered briefly if he would actually see Alfred get upset. 

Japan seemed only mildly curious, "Any gift would feel sincere, just please do not take anything." 

Alfred shook his head, muttering, "No, I'm sure I already took plenty from you." 

Japan frowned, "What do you mean?" 

Alfred sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, "Alright well, the gift I wanted to give you is your freedom."

At first Japan didn't understand, "My... freedom?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah buddy. You're free to do whatever you want. I won't stop you. You wanna build a navy and take over the world, then have fun."

Russia spoke up, "I would stop you if you tried to do that."

Alfred ignored that, "I guess, this is sorta my way of apologizing to you. So feel free to have whatever government you want and close up your country again if that’s what'll make you happy. That's all I wanted to say."

Japan looked at a loss for words, "Why?" 

Alfred looked at Russia as he answered, "I can't really say. I'm sorry about that, but you'll find out why tomorrow." He stepped forward, "I know you hate physical contact, but just... bear with me. This won't last long." He pulled the smaller man in for a hug and was surprised when Japan didn't push him away. He didn't return the hug either, but neither did England. 

When Alfred stepped back he offered the man a slight smile, "Goodbye Kiku." He turned, grabbed Russia's hand to pull him up, and left, not giving the other a chance to tell him goodbye.

When they reached the plane and were safe from ears Russia commented, "That was quick." 

Alfred sighed, for once not smiling around Russia, "I didn't wanna make that harder than it actually is." He paused and laughed, "But I think you'll enjoy the next one."

Russia looked at him curiously, "Where are we going next?"

"China." 

Russia laughed, "You're right, I think I'm going to enjoy this." 

On the way to Beijing the two men had an actual conversation, not one that Alfred was leading and Russia was keeping on track. 

He told him everything that he wanted to do before he died and Russia commented, "If you die."

Alfred blinked at him, "Dude, you already felt my lack of heartbeat. I'm done for."

Russia tilted his head, "Not necessarily. I can go quite some time without a heartbeat. Perhaps it will start back up again and you'll live with Canada."

Alfred laughed at the thought, "Mattie would end up killing me or something. Pretty sure I'd be exiled and sent to live with Prussia." He thought about it, "Can you imagine just, me and Prussia working together, taking over a smaller country, and then forming a larger one of own. We'd outlive everyone."

Russia didn't look happy with that thought, "I'll have to convince Canada to just keep you." He muttered.

Alfred grinned, "You just don't want Prussia to come back as a country." He accused teasingly.

Russia shuddered, "You're absolutely right." 

"You know," Alfred continued, "It was Prussia who taught me everything I know about fighting during my revolutionary war. I mean, France helped me win by fighting Britain, but Prussia was the one who came over with a general of his and personally fought."

Russia nodded, "I remember that. England was so upset that he approached me for help. I'm glad that I refused." He gave a soft smile, "I remember how you acted when you were just thirteen colonies. So young and cute."

Alfred puffed out his cheeks, "I wasn't cute! I was manly."

"You were adorable." Russia corrected, "If you hadn't just finished earning your independence I would have made you mine."

Alfred looked at him in shock, "You mean, like your colony."

Russia waved his hand, "No. I was not interested in being your father figure. I mean in a union that would bond our two nations in a different sort of way." He laughed at the memory, "If I remember correctly, I was quite smitten with you."

Alfred laughed with him, "Yeah. What's even funnier is if you had asked me at that time I would have said yes." Russia looked at him, his turn to act surprised. Alfred continued, "I had quite a large crush on you back then." 

Russia shook his head slightly, "How much would have been different if we weren't too shy to talk freely."

Alfred shrugged, "I dunno. It would have either caused more heartbreak, or spared a lot." 

They stopped speaking then, both reflecting on the actions of the past. 

They reached China's place at ten in the morning.

China looked less than happy to see him. In hindsight, he maybe shouldn't have visited, he just couldn't resist. He persuaded Russia to film this one to show at his funeral as his proudest accomplishment and the thing literally the whole world has been nagging him to do. China stared at him expectantly as Alfred waited for Russia to tell him that the camera is rolling. 

When he received the okay, he turned and addressed China, "As you may know, I'm dying. I'll be dead by tomorrow when everyone is watching this." 

China furrowed his brow, "You're actually dying? I thought you were just going to end up like Prussia?"

Alfred shook his head, "Nope." He popped his lips at the 'p' sound, "My heart has already stopped beating and I'm saying goodbye to everyone I care about." He pulled out his wallet, "That's not what I'm here to talk about. I'm here because I have this fund set aside. I've had this since..." He did the math in his head, "Well since the fifties." He pulled out his checkbook and ripped out the first check there, handing it over, "I figured I should probably just pay you back."

China ripped the check out of his hand and scanned over it, "You have the money for this? You've had it and you haven't paid me back?"

Alfred giggled, "Yeah. I could've paid you back at any time."

Russia laughed silently, not at the situation, but at China's reaction. The much older nation looked shocked, angry, and dumbfounded all at once. He didn't look like he believed the check would come through with any real money, but Alfred had already shown Russia his bank statement. At first the Russian had the same dumbfounded confusion as China, but after it settled in that America could have paid off the debt at  _ any time _ his confusion faded into humor. Sometimes he forgets that the ex-nation really is just a child that doesn't like being told what to do. 

China looked at the check, at the nation that gave it to him, and finally at Russia, "You think this is  _ funny _ ?"

"I think it's hilarious." Russia told him, making sure to keep all humor out of his voice. This caused Alfred to giggle harder. 

China turned his attention back to the laughing American, he didn't say anything at first, only waited until he was finished. When Alfred straightened his spine and the giggles subsided China said simply, "I'm sure you don't believe me, but I'm going to miss you." Alfred blinked at him in shock, "I mean, not  _ all _ of you. You're bratty and annoying and completely unreliable, but you were fun during the allied meetings." 

Alfred didn't know how to handle the compliment, "Uh, thanks. I'm glad my existence wasn't a complete bother for you."

Russia added, "Only a _ slight _ bother."

Alfred laughed and played along, not entirely sure why they were suddenly playing a word game, “A  _ minor _ inconvenience.” He turned towards his travelling companion.

As he did this Russia shut off the camera, "We should call Prussia and have him start planning your funeral. The sooner we can have it the better."

Alfred frowned, "Aren't you still banking on me surviving this thing?"

Russia nodded, "Yes, but it can't hurt to be prepared." 

China watched this exchange with an almost disinterested look on his face, "I'll cover the funds for the funeral. I believe I have more than enough, and you did help me out that one time."

Alfred grinned, "Thanks China." He turned to walk out of the building, but paused in the doorway and said, "Bye."  

China waved him off and the younger man left towards the airplane, leaving the two old nations to chat in privacy. China was the first one to speak, "Why are you with him?"

Russia didn't actually know the answer to that, so he told him, "I have nothing better to do."

China didn't look convinced by that answer at all, "Liar." He accused, "You still have feelings for the kid." He looked past Russia to where Alfred had left, "It's going to suck when he's gone. Who are we going to make fun of now?"

Russia rolled his eyes, "I’m sure you'll find  _ someone _ . I'll see you at the funeral." China nodded but didn't respond, opting instead to take the check and put it away until his boss came to visit.

On the airplane, Alfred was already sitting in the seat and bouncing his leg, more than ready to go to the next person. After giving the order to take them to Rome, Russia sat down next to him instead of across from him, "What are you going to do with the rest of your money?" He asked curiously.

Alfred answered fairly quickly, having already thought  this out, "I wanted to donate it to some starving Italians." 

Russia mouthed the words 'starving Italians' and Alfred laughed, "Okay, well maybe Feli's feeling a bit peckish right now? When we get there it'll be about noon, so they should be ready for lunch." 

Russia nodded, "Da. Aren't you concerned that we're not going to be able to make it to all of the places that you want to before your time is up?"

Alfred shook his head, "No, I think we'll have enough time. I did the math, twelve hours for a normal flight takes about three hours for our flight. So we'll have a few minutes to chat with the Italians before we leave to go to Mattie's place. That flight will take about five hours, putting us at five pm. I'll talk with him for a while before flying to Washington D.C, and that flight will take us about an hour, putting us at roughly six thirty pm."

"That gives you five and a half hours to do your final two things." Russia commented, "Is that enough time?"

"Yeah." Alfred nodded, "I'll have just enough time to do everything that I wanted to do." He offered a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I think when I get to D.C. it'll be hardest for me, only because of who I'm saying goodbye to."

"Who are you saying goodbye to?" 

"You'll see." Alfred turned his attention to the window and changed the subject to talk about much less serious topics. 

North Italy was much more welcoming than South Italy, but at least South Italy didn't  _ outright _ tell them to fuck off. Feliciano ran happily up to Alfred, who raised his arm and let the smaller nation use it as a swing. Lovino watched this with a bored expression. 

Once North Italy had been completely entertained he let go of Alfred and asked, "Why are you here today? Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" 

Alfred fought off the urge to tell him that tomorrow was actually his death day, and instead asked, "Really? What's today's date?"

It was Russia who answered, "Today is the third of July." Alfred's smile no longer reached his eyes, but only South Italy and Russia noticed its drop.

"Huh." Alfred changed the topic, preferring to talk about anything else, "So, because I'm not staying long wanna grab a bite to eat? My treat."

Both of the Italians readily agreed and they lead them to an American restaurant. Some of the stuff on the menu had Alfred laughing out loud, "We don't actually eat this stuff." He chortled.

North Italy looked confused, "You don't like bacon?"

Alfred shook his head, "No way, I love bacon. I also love chocolate. The two of  them should never be put into the same meal." He insisted. 

Feliciano laughed and offered him one, "Here! It's pretty good for American food!" 

Alfred held fast that no, he was not going to eat that. At least, he did until Russia leaned in until his lips brushed over the shell of Alfred's ear, and his breath ghosted over his cheek as he whispered, "Don't you want to try something new on your last day alive?"

Alfred shivered but took the bacon, taking a bite. He took another bite and determined that it wasn't all that terrible. He still wasn't going to eat more than six pieces. 

As he ate he listened as the Italians bantered cheerfully, participating only when they brought the conversation to him. Russia stayed silent the entire time, not even joining them in their meal. He kept on eye on Alfred, and the other eye on the time. The lunch stretched on for half an hour. That's twenty minutes longer than Alfred had hoped. Still, Russia didn't stop it because Alfred seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. 

The brothers walked their two guests back to the plane, where Alfred abruptly turned around and pulled out his wallet, "Oh right, I almost forgot." He wrote two separate checks and handed them to the brothers, who watched in shock, "Thanks for being hospitable even though I just randomly showed up. I have no idea how long until the value of my dollar drops completely, but I think some of the old states are going to use it, so maybe it'll stick around for longer than we think."

South Italy was the first one to speak, "This... is a lot of money." 

North Italy beamed at Alfred, "Grazie Alfred!" 

Alfred laughed and gave North Italy a quick hug. He pulled back and gave South Italy a light punch on the shoulder. Russia turned and got on the plane so he could tell the pilot where they were going. While he was doing that Alfred gave a couple of instructions to the brothers, "Hey, at midnight, call Prussia and let him know that I said to tell you where I went. He should announce it to the world. China and Russia can both back up his claims."

South Italy frowned, "Why don't you just tell us now?"

North Italy spoke over him, "We'll call him!" 

Alfred offered one last smile, "Goodbye guys." He turned and jogged up to the plane, entering without looking back. 

North Italy called cheerfully, "Goodbye Alfred!"

When he sat down he didn't speak for a solid ten minutes, eventually saying, "I'm dying on my birthday."

Russia frowned at him, "That's a depressing thought."

Alfred laughed, "Man it sure is! Let's talk about something else."

Russia turned his attention to the window and watched the ground race by before turning to look back at him, "So you used to have a crush on me?" 

Alfred winked, "Oh yeah, I had it bad."

Russia leaned back and grinned, "Really? Why?"

Alfred looked at him curiously, "Why?"

Russia nodded, "Why did you like me? What was it about me specifically? I don't think I was too different from Prussia in many respects."

Alfred made a face, "Oh no broski, I would never date Prussia." He paused before allowing, "Okay, so I would never be in a romantic relationship with Prussia, but maybe I'd allow like a one night stand or something? It's kind of weird though because he was my teacher and all..."

"But you were interested in being romantic with me?"

Alfred nodded, "Hell yeah. There was always something mysterious with you. You were that empire that wasn't my enemy, then you were an ally, and then you became my closest friend." His smiled warmly, "I liked how smart you were and how much stronger you were than me. I think my favorite feature of yours will always be your eyes."

Russia tilted his head curiously, "My eyes." He repeated.

Alfred nodded and leaned forward just slightly, "Yeah. Your eyes have always enchanted me." The two stared at each other in silence before Alfred seemed to snap out of a daze and he laughed, "Now it's your turn."

"My turn?" Russia wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

Alfred nodded again, "Yeah, you said that you liked me too. What was it about me that you liked?"

Russia didn't need to think about it, "I liked your spirit." 

Alfred frowned, "My spirit."

"You've always been much more free than the rest of us. Perhaps not in terms of country, but personally you were always willing to do what others were not. You were free to talk to anyone about anything and no one could stop you." Russia explained, "Even as your thirteen colonies you looked at France and spoke to him like he was your equal, not your superior. I fell in love with that spirit." He shrugged, "I learned to love your other qualities with time."

Alfred coughed and changed the subject to something a little less personal. He caught on to the fact that Russia had used the words 'with time.' He wondered if that meant that Russia still... 

Instead of thinking on this and being embarrassed later he decided to talk about other things, little memories that he held with each of the other countries that they probably don't remember. There was a time when he made friends with a whale at Japan's house, and the time that he scared England using Russia (Russia remembered that one as well), or that time when he and Canada were playing baseball and he kept "accidentally" throwing the ball too hard. Each of these memories came with their fair share of laughter, but inside Alfred wished that he had the time to make new ones.

As they landed at Canada's place Alfred murmured, "You know, I don't think my biggest regrets are the things that I have done." He stood up and walked out without waiting for a response. Russia frowned and walked after him, knowing Alfred he'll finish that thought sometime later at an obscure time when they've already moved past it.

Surprisingly, Alfred saw his brother right away, not having the time to play the game "Who's Canada?". As Alfred jogged over to him, Canada looked at the airplane and squinted, "Are you just going to park that on my lawn?" He asked.

Alfred nodded, "I won't be staying long, I just wanted to chat for a couple of minutes." 

Canada looked at Alfred, then the airplane, and finally at Russia, "Hi Russia." He greeted, "Why are you here?"

Alfred laughed and answered in Russia's place, "He's my date for my little adventure." Canada's eyes adopted an almost sad look. He's one of the only ones who know about Alfred’s long-time crush on Russia. The only other person being Tony, who Alfred had already said goodbye to.

The sad look went away and Canada let them into his home, guiding them to the kitchen where they all sat around the table. Canada grabbed a drink for Alfred and himself, but didn't know what Russia wanted to drink. Luckily, Russia wasn't thirsty. 

When they were all settled down Alfred decided to talk, "So, I just have a couple of things I wanted to get off my chest before we go to my old capitol." 

Canada nodded, "Alright, I'm listening." 

Alfred seemed to have planned out what he was going to say to Canada, but instead of speaking quickly like he normally does when speaking to his brother he spoke slowly, as if emphasizing everything that he was saying, "Do you remember when we were kids, how I always demanded to be in the center of attention and you were fine with just being? I think when I first realized that, probably during my Revolutionary War, was when I first realized that you were better than me." Canada's eyes slowly widened and Alfred continued, "Everything good that I've accomplished, you did first. Sure I had more military might than you, but that was the only thing I held over you. If you ever got invaded for whatever reason, which is unlikely because everyone likes you, then I would have just stepped in anyway so you didn't even need that. Your economy was better than mine, your people were much happier than mine, you had free healthcare while I barely had healthcare after my forty-fifth president." Alfred laughed, "I only legalized gay marriage like seventeen years after you did and look who I'm in love with." His ironic laughter subsided and he shrugged, "So I guess my point is that you're probably the best country in the world and I've known this for years and never told you... sorry about that." 

Alfred paused as he gathered up what he was going to say next, "The only other thing I want to say to you is that the only thing I have had that was better than everyone else, is my brother. I probably should have bragged about you more than I did, but I'm immensely proud of you and of everything you've done." He smiled, "You're going to continue doing amazing things." 

He stood up to leave, "That's all I wanted to say. I have someplace I need to be now. Goodbye Mattie."

Canada called, "Wait! No 'see ya later'?" 

Alfred turned around and grinned, "Nope! Not this time. Love you, kid." Without another word he left, with Russia following close behind.

They mounted the plane and Russia told the pilot where they wanted to go. When Russia sat across from Alfred the blond grinned at him and said, "Hey, what do bears do in the winter?"

Russia frowned, "They sleep."

Alfred giggled, "They hy-bear-nate." 

Russia groaned, "I really hate your language. When you go, I am never speaking English again." 

Alfred’s giggles turned into full blown laughter, "No wait! I have more puns to say before I die!" He couldn't get another one out because he was laughing too hard.

Russia gave him a dry look, "I'm glad that  _ you _ think you're funny."

"I think I'm hilarious." Alfred confirmed, finally sobering up. 

He turned his attention away from the conversation and outside the window when they crossed into his old territory, preferring to look at what he would never see again. What he had spent so much time trying to shape into something great, something that wouldn't fall. Over each of his old states, he told Russia a different story. 

When they finally landed at the place that Alfred had specified to the pilot Alfred stood up and said, "This is the place where I've chosen to die. But first there's someone that I need to say goodbye to." He lingered in the doorway of the plane, "It's funny, this is the last time I'm going to be leaving this plane. I've done it so many times in the past, not really focusing on how there would  _ be _ a last time." 

As they walked across the large lawn to get to where Alfred wanted to be, he mused, "I wish that we had the time to fly over all of my old states. I have plenty of stories to share."

Russia realized where they were as soon as he'd read the name on the gravestone, "You're saying goodbye to George Washington?" 

Alfred shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Not really. I might see him before I see any of you. I'm saying goodbye to myself." He smiled fondly, "You know, George didn't even want to be my president, but he was a pretty good one for what he had to work with." 

Russia nodded his agreement, "He helped start a new nation with a new system of government that should have failed but didn't." 

Alfred laughed, "I remember this time when I was younger, I was with Prussia and he was teaching me how to fight with a sword. It's a skill I only used once but when I had to use it I was glad that I knew how. Anyway, George found us and questioned what we were doing. When I told him, he told me that I should learn as much as I can from the nations around me. That the information would help me better than I thought it would."

Alfred stopped speaking then and, when it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything else, Russia asked, "Did you have a point to telling me this?" 

Alfred shook his head, "Not really. Just a memory I guess." He sat down and didn't speak again until the sun fell, simply played with the grass. Russia sat on the other side of the grave and watched him.

Alfred's phone buzzed at exactly eleven-fifty, letting him know that he only had ten minutes  to live and that he should finish up. So, he stood up and smiled at Russia, "I had this thing set to tell me when I had ten minutes to live, and again at a minute after midnight, when you should give England a call and let him know that I died." He explained, "Now, one last person I need to say goodbye to."

Russia gave him a strange look as he stood up as well, "We don't have the time to go anywhere else."

Alfred waved his hand dismissively, "That's fine, because you're right here."

Russia looked at him in shock, "You want to say goodbye to me?" 

Alfred nodded, "Of course. You're probably one of my oldest friends." He laughed, "That's not a jab at your age by the way."

Russia didn't look convinced, "Sure." 

Alfred sobered up and pulled out his wallet, "I know I said that I gave the rest of my money to Italy, but I didn't really. I only gave about a third of it to them." He handed Russia a credit card and a debit card, "One of these is my personal bank account, and the other one is my national one. You already know the pin numbers to both." 

"You're giving me the rest of you money." He didn't phrase it like a question, but Alfred answered anyway.

"Yep. You might need it for when Japan tries to take over the world. I mean, I don't think he's interested in that anymore but you can never be too careful with them." 

Russia put the cards in his pocket and asked, "You've been smiling this whole time, are you really ready to die?"

Alfred shrugged, "I'm about as ready to die as Rome was."  He pulled out his phone and checked the time, "Alright, we have five minutes. What should we do to pass the time?" 

Russia pulled out a flask of vodka from his coat, "We can drink?" 

Alfred laughed, "Why not?" He took it out of his hand and took a large swig before giving it back, "I wanted to go sober, but I don't think a little would hurt."

Russia gave a small smile and didn't respond to that. He knew that there was a time for talking and a time for silence. Still something bothered him, "Alfred?" The man hummed, "You said that there were ten things you wanted to do before you died."

Alfred turned his gaze to the stars and said, "Yeah. I'm glad that I got the chance to do them."

Russia shook his head, maintaining a steady gaze on the attractive American, "Did you? You went to my sisters and received a hug. That was one. You went to Lithuania and gave him some of your most valuable belongings. That's two." He held up fingers for each one that he said, "You went to England and got him and France back together. That's three. You went to Germany and stole his dog. That's four."

Alfred laughed and looked at him, "I will maintain that that one was probably my favorite so far." 

Russia ignored him and continued counting them off, "You went to Japan and gave him his freedom. That's five. You went to China and paid him back. That's six. You went to Italy and gave them a large chunk of your money. That's seven. You went to Canada and told him how you feel about him. That was eight. Then you came here and gave me the rest of your money. That was nine."

As he was counting them off he didn't notice Alfred slowly walking closer and closer until they stood just a couple feet apart. He didn't pay much attention to the suddenly close American, much more focused on his point, "You only had time to complete nine of the ten things."

Alfred smiled at him, "You know, for a country as smart as yourself you can miss a whole lot of details." Russia frowned and Alfred explained, "I told you in the plane that the things that I would regret the most aren't the things that I have done, but rather the things that I haven't. I don't want my biggest regret to be the thing that I'm about to do."

Russia slowly caught on, "You told me that stealing Germany's dog was your favorite of the things that you've done  _ so far _ ."

Alfred nodded, "And now, at a minute till midnight, I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do since the nineteenth century. I can already tell you that this is going to be my favorite thing that I’ve ever done."

When Russia opened his mouth to ask him what it was that he was planning on doing, Alfred closed the gap between them in a much more passionate kiss than he had given his sister. He pulled away to whisper, " _ I love you _ ." Against his mouth, before once again kissing him. This time Russia responded, wrapping his arms around the Amerian and pulling him tight against him. He felt Alfred smile into the kiss. 

The phone alarm went off and when Russia pulled away to tell him that he loved him too, Alfred was gone. 

He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and as he wiped it away he realized that he wasn't the one who had been crying. Alfred didn't want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Several notes before I go for those that made it this far  
> ~This is what I did instead of writing the next chapter for Thanatos. I'm only a little sorry.  
> ~There may be an epilogue with Alfred's funeral, I haven't decided.  
> ~I know that the flight times are really messed up but for the sake of plot just imagine a plane that goes really really fast and almost never needs to stop for fuel.  
> ~I listened to My Only Sunshine right after writing this and I cried. My Beta laughed at me.  
> *special thanks to RoyalMermaid for beta-ing this*


End file.
